The present invention relates to an electrical connector comprising a male plug and a female socket, and more particularly to a female socket having a plurality of terminals each comprised of a contact section into which a male pin is to be inserted, a solder tail section which is to be soldered to a printed circuit board, and a force absorbing intermediate joint, the opposite ends of which are integrally connected to said contact section and said solder tail section.